


Of Libertine Revolutionaries

by hentaipowered



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Orgy, Other, Prostitution, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentaipowered/pseuds/hentaipowered
Summary: The New State Army has some rather libertine ideas about sex and letting soldiers relieve their passions. Leona’s tavern and many other areas of their headquarters have become the site of debauchery. How anyone runs a war with this many people having sex is anyone’s guess!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Millie and Nina on the Job

Millie was at the tavern area of Dunan Castle, bent over, resting against a low bench on her elbows with her ass stuck high in the air. Her blue skirt had been pulled up to expose her rear, a pair of lacy blue panties obscuring her most intimate of places. Well, most of it — a small teardrop-shaped window near the front did expose enough of her slit to let her the hood of her clit peek above its scoop. 

She was clean shaven — or perhaps just hairless, and from the dark crease in her panties, wet as could be. She whined softly and stamped her feet. 

“Hurry up!” she cried, “I’ve got money to make and want a cock in meeee!”

She looked over at Nina next to her, bent over just the same, her shirt wrenched open and her small tits jiggling as she was jostled back and forth. She had a green thong pulled to one side, her blonde-furred snatch being stretched around an enormous piece of cockmeat belonging to none other than the mysterious gunfighter, Clive. 

Nina whined with each deep thrust, Clive pumping away with a scowl on his face. “Ah! Ah! Ah!! You’re being so rough...! My beloved Flik is never this rough with me!”

Clive snarled and hilted himself, administering short, deep pumps of his cock to the entrance of her womb. Deep inside, Nina could feel his thick cockhead knocking on her cervix, wedging it open and threatening to invade. 

“Then you should fuck him instead of whoring yourself at the tavern.” Clive snipped, palming her ass with either hand and prying her cheeks apart. 

Nina cried out as Clive gave a particularly hard thrust and rooted himself in her womb, his cock spewing precum directly into her baby chamber. Clutching at the bench beneath her, Nina’s legs almost buckled, her cunt washing Clive’s shaft in hot juices, streaming down her thighs as she came. 

Millie blinked, watching the forceful fucking next to her. Biting her lip, she pouted and looked over her shoulder. “Hey! Hot, wet pussy right over here! Someone come and plough me!!”

A few of the soldiers muttered among each other. Despite her being a choice specimen of youthful womanhood, she and another woman — the forest dwelling Ayda — were known for mating with the local beasts. How could anyone hope to please her after seeing her taken by the likes of Siegfried the unicorn?

Just then, a powerful hand came down on Millie’s bottom, giving one cheek a hard slap. Millie yelped, gasping as a shiver ran through her. Looking to her assailant, she was greeted with the grinning face of Oulan. Oulan was known for taking many of the other young women in the army to her bedchamber — everyone from energetic Nanami to bashful Apple, and plenty of the girls from nearby villages. And she was known as a regular at the tavern, but never when Millie had been there.

So it was only natural that Millie hadn’t expected a horse-hung piece of fuckmeat hanging between her legs. Oulan pulled the apron of her dress out of the way, revealing the fat pipe, a good ten inches or more in length, and as thick around as her own wrist. Matched with smooth, plump balls the size of large eggs, it was somehow completely fitting on the muscular physique of the lady brawler. 

“W... wait you’re a man?!”

Oulan laughed, “Not exactly.” She pulled her balls aside and up, showing the cleft of her cunt just behind, “I have the blessings of both genitals. Surely you don’t object?”

Millie glanced down to the thick pipe and then back up to Oulan’s face. Shaking her head, she bit her lip again and let out a soft laugh, “... not at all... Y-you’re just way bigger than most of the human men here. Only Lord Riou and General Ridley have something that matches your size...”

Oulan took Millie by the waist with one hand, pushing the head of her cock between the girl’s slick pussy lips. “I bet you’ve spent some nice nights tied to Ridley while Ayda’s knotted to Shiro, eh?” Oulan chuckled, sinking herself a few inches deep with a sigh. “Mmm... you’re still tight for having fucked a horse.”

Millie’s eyes widened, “I’ve never done such a thing! Ayda monopolizes those beasts whenever I want to play! I’ve been stuck fucking the dogs!” she insisted. Oulan cocked an eyebrow, pulling Millie down about halfway before beginning a slow pump. 

“But I’ve seen you under Siegfried?”

Millie rolled her eyes. “He’s a UNICORN. It’s different!”

Oulan shrugged, pushing herself deeper. Millie let out a soft gasp and steadied herself on the bench, pushing back. Her steaming hot cunt quivered around Oulan’s length, shivers rolling through her body. “Hnnnh... their penises are... ahh~ Different...” she panted, her knuckles turning white as Oulan’s fat cockhead pushed past her cervix. Unlike Nina, there was almost no resistance. Unless Siegfried was allowed to plough her that deep, he simply wouldn’t cum inside her, so she had gotten quite used to being invaded so deeply. 

Oulan sighed again, happily. Feeling her cock pumping past into Millie’s innermost chamber was a delight. Few girls let Oulan use her entire cock, most too scared or simply too small to take her fullness. But here she was, her cock forming a lewd bulge in Millie’s tummy, her balls slapping the girl’s mound with each deep thrust. 

Next to them, Clive observed with a keen eye as he idly pumped Nina. The schoolgirl was being reduced to a babbling mess, clutching feverishly to the edge of the bench as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her. The floor beneath them was stained dark with slick juices pouring from her well-used cunt. But as deep as he was, Clive just couldn’t compete with Oulan for sheer size. He only made a small bump in Nina’s body, while Oulan looked to have stuck an entire arm up Millie’s snatch. 

Grunting, he felt his balls tighten. Hot ropes of creamy white jizz shot deep into Nina’s womb, splattering the walls of her baby chamber with fertile seed. Clive snarled, hilting himself as a second volley fired off, his breath catching in sharp pauses. 

“Huff... huff...” he looked down. Pulling himself halfway out, he felt and then saw a glut of seed pour out from Nina’s cunt, splattering on the floor beneath them. 

Nina was barely conscious. She whimpered softly and sank to the floor, laying in the pool of their mixed juices. Clive let her go and pulled himself free. 

His cock drooped, coated in rivulets of sperm and juice, the head of his cock still oozing from orgasm. Looking at Millie and then Oulan, he gestured, “Can I use her mouth?”

Millie was in generally no state to respond, her tongue hanging obscenely from her mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head as Oulan hollowed her out from behind. The red-haired brawler gave a nod between thrusts, taking Millie by her throat and turning her to the side to receive Clive’s shaft. 

As though by instinct, Millie pumped her neck, moaning around the pulsing piece of cockmeat in her mouth. “Tassh shoo gooodhhh...” she mumbled, right before Clive silenced her, his cock sliding down into the back of her throat. 

“Hmnnn... got a second round to fire off?” Oulan asked, picking up the pace of her thrusts. Over and over, Millie’s stomach tented as the brawler rammed her cock deep, her nuts starting to clench up close to her body with building release. 

“I reload quickly.” Clive quipped, holding Millie by the back of her head, pumping her throat with rapid, deep strokes. For her part, the poor girl was utterly brainless by this point, fucked into a blissful state of utter, slutty ignorance, little more than an onahole for the cocks filling her. 

Oulan snorted, “Who knew somber-faced Clive had a sense of humour!” she said, right before the wave hit her. Like a man, she had the explosive build and sudden release, but like a woman, it consumed her body more thoroughly. Her tongue slipped from her mouth as she came, her legs trembling as her cock unloaded in Millie’s womb. Pump after pump of creamy seed spilled from Oulan’s nuts, filling up Millie’s babymaker to the brim in mere seconds. The girl’s belly, tented from Oulan’s hilting, swelled around the outline of the brawler’s cock. Oulan laid a hand on Clive’s shoulder, steadying herself amidst her earth-shattering orgasm. 

“Haaah...! Hnnnnhhhh!!”

Clive couldn’t hold back, either. With a grunt, his nuts unloaded. Two thick, milky ropes spilled down Millie’s throat and directly into her belly. A few more pumps and he felt his nuts relax, his cock finally softening as it rested in Millie’s mouth. 

He looked at Oulan, who was still shaking but no longer unloading in the slut between them. Bracing her with his own arm, he gave a nod. “All right?”

She gave a slow, soft nod. “Y... yeah. I cum both ways, so it can be a bit intense.” She drew in a deep breath and straightened up. Laying her hands on Millie’s hips, she pulled herself free. It was like a cork coming free. As her fat pipe slopped free of Millie’s well-used fuckhole, a torrent of cum came flowing out. Her belly shrank, slowly deflating as Oulan’s seed washed out of her body. 

Oulan laughed, leaning down and taking a deep lick of Millie’s cunt. Gathering her own sperm into her mouth, she swallowed it down and patted the girl on her ass. 

“Good mix. We taste great together little lady.” She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Standing and looking at Clive, now himself free of Millie’s throat, she let Millie fall into a pile similar to Nina and tucked her cock back behind her apron. 

“You’re fun to share girls with, gunslinger. We should do this again!”

“Sniper.”

“Eh? Oh, whatever.”

Clive waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll be back when I build up again.” he said, pulling his trousers closed. 

Oulan touched her chin thoughtfully. “These sluts are good for regular maintenance, but if you’re into having some fresh pussy, I’m having some girls over tomorrow. They’re virgins as far as I know, though I’m pretty sure I saw one helping Millie suck off that unicorn, so at least she should have some experience. Whaddya day?”

The sniper pulled his cloak back on and paused. Looking over his shoulder at Oulan, he gave a nod. “I’ll stop by.” With that, he turned and left through the tavern door. 

From the counter, the raven-haired barmistress Leona sighed and jotted down a tick on the pad in front of her. “Well, he owes me for another night.”

Oulan raised a brow. Leona shook her head. “He’s in here more often than you or even Sierra. Bastard owes me three months of whore fees.”

The brawler laughed and went over, laying down 500 potch from her purse. “That should cover both of us for today.”

Leona made a face, but took the money.

“Sierra’s in here a lot though?” Oulan asked, feeling her balls stir at the thought of the vampire woman’s pretty pale pussy wrapped around her cock. 

Leona gave a nod, “She often uses me to service her, but more often she’s into...” she glanced at Oulan, “Let’s just say, youthful men are her preference.”

The brawler did a double take. “E...eh?! You mean...?”

The barmistress gave a nod. “Klaus is probably the oldest man she takes to, and they’re together almost every night. She likes... youthful energy.”

Oulan broke into a peak of laughter. “That figures...!”

“Anyway,” Leona said, “Tomorrow is Meg, Nanami, and Lo Wen. Karen is available for oral use only, and if you’d like a man, Futch, Seed, and Shu are on duty. Futch can be penetrated if you’re interested. Should I pencil you in, or will you just do drop in tomorrow?”

Oulan waved her hand. “Nah, I’m going to be training with Ayda tomorrow.”

Leona looked up and blushed. “Oh! Well... have fun.”

Oulan caught the look in Leona’s eye. “...Wanna come? There’ll be plenty of wolves to go around. You might even get mounted by Shiro.”

Leona’s blush grew, her thighs pressed together as she squirmed. “That... sounds nice.”

“Then it’s settled. Get someone to cover for you. Tomorrow, in the old forest to the east. I suggest not wearing underwear.” 

With that, the brawler headed for the door. Leona smiled as she watched the redhead go. Dipping a hand behind the apron of her figure-hugging red dress, she slipped a finger into her sopping cleft. 

“Joke’s on you, Oulan. I never do.”


	2. Polishing the Unicorn's Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami visits Siegfried for some quality time together.

"Hi Siegfried!"

The ivory-haired, shining example of equine perfection raised his head from slumber. He was standing – as any horse might – and blinked his eyes clear as his companion came toward him. It was Nanami, the adoptive sister of the army's Lord Riou.

"Hello little maiden. Are you here to speak with me?"

Nanami beamed cheerfully and shook her head. "No silly... We can do that any old time. I'm here on relief duty!"

The unicorn whinnied and stamped. It was his way of expressing excitement. He took a step towards Nanami and gently prodded her neck with his snout, nuzzling into her. "Ah yes... I hadn't realized it was already that time of day."

For her part, the young girl giggled and cradled the unicorn's head, running her fingers through his silken mane. Holding him for a moment, she reveled in how warm and big he felt. He stood a good couple of heads taller than her, and yet despite his size, was far more elegant than a comparable Clydesdale or other such breed. He was sleek – almost aerodynamic – and powerfully muscled in his fore and hindquarters.

"You're warm..." Nanami mused, holding him still. Siegfried murmured into her shoulder in response, stamping a hoof softly. "Oh... Yes, I should get to work. How... would you like it today?" she asked, stepping back. She took off her pink-and-white vest, then started undoing the buttons of her peachy-beige blouse beneath. The material was quite sheer, her stiffened nipples pressing out in tenting peaks against the fabric. They were large and pronounced, capping her modest breasts proudly, a pair of coral pink protrusions that – despite her not being pregnant – gave milk at the slightest provocation.

Indeed, just as Siegfried watched, her nipples spurted a bit of cream from either tip, wetting her blouse. It's why she wore the vest, after all. Riou often joked it was because of her 'motherly instinct' whenever she lactated during their nightly sessions – but he was probably right. She had such a longing to become a mother and took easily to the role of caretaker. It's why she had been one of the first to sign up for relief duty when the role had been introduced.

Pulling her shirt open and off, she blushed softly. "Would you like to taste my milk today?" she asked, cupping either breast and offering them to her equine partner. The unicorn took a step forward and lapped his large, broad tongue against her teat, supping on the flow. She sighed happily, squeezing a bit to pump her breast, squirting more and more onto Siegfried's tongue. He switched from one to the other, drinking deep – though much of it ended up on the grass. Nanami let out a hot, loving sigh as her flow ebbed, her breasts feeling rather relieved.

"Delicious as always, my dear Nanami." said Siegfried, licking his lips clean. She smiled and bowed with a light blush.

"Th... thank you."

"If you wish, I can return the favour, in a manner of speaking." he said, turning a bit to the side. Nanami giggled as she saw his long, pulsing cock – already unsheathed and out in the open – dangling beneath him. It was very much like a horse's, but... different. The flare was on an angle and seemed more like that of a human penis, and instead of the regular medial ring of a horse, there was a cork-screw like ridge running the length of his cock, spiraling until it met the underside of the flare. It was ridged with backwards-facing bumps, almost like a cat's but less sharp, meant to pull on his mate as he pumped them in a rut.

Nanami moved to his side and knelt beneath him, taking the long piece of unicorn cock in her hands, holding it reverentially near her face. "Thank you for the meal~" she chirped, kissing the tip. Siegfried whinnied softly, his tip flaring wantonly in Nanami's grasp. Pressing her tongue against the head, she ran it across the broad tip, lovingly slurping and lapping at the smooth, quivering flesh.

"He's so powerful... I can feel his virility pulsing through his penis... God I love this feeling!" she thought to herself, running her lips and tongue across the length of his shaft. Following the corkscrew ridge, she ran her tongue down further and further, scooting on her knees until she encountered his balls. They were heavy, hung low, like distended melons. Utterly hairless and silken to the touch, they were one of Nanami's favourite objects. Opening her mouth wide, she took the underside of one enormous nut inbetween her lips, sucking on the musky orb. The scent was intoxicating, sending a shiver through Nanami's spine. Kneeling like this, worshipping the ideal of masculine virility, giving herself over to a beast both animal and divine – it made every part of her hot with want.

From orb to orb she went, suckling each lovingly, running her tongue up across either sphere and inbetween, lavishing them with kisses. Cupping them in her hands, she hefted them in her palms and nestled her nose between the pair, gasping with delight.

"Siegfried, my lord... I want you to empty these inside me. Not just my tummy... Will you mount me today?"

The unicorn whinnied and snorted, his cock flaring with anticipation. He was beyond primed for such treatment, and could hardly respond. Nanami took his reaction as a positive and got out from under him, stripping off her pants and shoes. Beneath she wore a cream-coloured pair of high-rise panties, rimmed with lace and a small pink bow. It was the picture of innocence.

"I'm not a maiden, so please don't think you need to be gentle with me, my lord." she said, "I may not be acquainted with you as Ayda, Millie, or even Kasumi, but I hope you'll find my vessel accommodating." With that, she pulled down her panties, revealing a gleaming mound, freshly bare from a morning shave. She had very petite labia but a pronounced clitoris – a sexually vulgar contrast with her demure, girlish figure, much like her nipples.

Near to them was a low double-bar, with an upper and lower crossbeam for what might be obvious purposes to any passer-by who knew of the unicorn and its needs. Nanami walked towards it and set her hands on the lower rung, pressing her rear out towards Siegfried. The unicorn stamped a hoof again and trotted towards her, his cock bouncing happily.

Reaching back with one hand, Nanami pushed a couple of fingers into her snatch, adding a third, then a fourth. Her breath catching in her throat as she effectively sank a fist into her own cunt, she felt her juices pool out onto the ground and trail down her thighs as she prepared herself.

"Ready?" said Siegfried, standing just behind her. Nanami pushed her fist in a bit deeper with a loud moan, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, then drew a breath as she brought it back out, drenched in her fluids.

"Ready."

With that, the unicorn bowed his head and touched his horn to the small of her back, a light emitting from the spire. Nanami gasped as warmth spread through her tummy, down into her uterus, and out through her vagina. It felt light... Like something inside her had changed into a finer material. The next she knew, the hooves of the unicorn were above her, his front legs slung over the upper rung.

She had barely a moment to draw a breath before she felt his flare punch its way into her channel, a good eight inches of his cock burying itself inside her. Wide-eyed, she let out a soundless scream, air rushing from her lungs as he pumped her with his enormous fuckpole. Even her whole fist hadn't prepared her... Hot tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, her heart beating out of her chest. 

"It's too big! TOO BIG! OH GOD!" she agonized in her mind, her walls stretched far beyond her wildest imagination. Both Camus and Miklotov had been inside her pussy at the same time before, and despite them being well-hung for humans, they were nothing compared to this. Her thoughts came and went with the thud of equine cock as it slid in and out of her, Nanami's mind reeling as her body shook beneath the mighty beast.

"How..." she thought, "How is he so deep in me...? It feels like he's pounding against the bottom of my ribs...!"

Sure enough, her stomach was tented out with an obscene bulge, showing the shape of the equine phallus as it ploughed deep into her body. As her mind righted itself, she realized he was inside her womb! Her eyes went wide as his balls slapped her thighs, signalling that the unicorn had, well and truly, hilted himself in the young girl.

"My... My tummy..." she squeaked out, holding onto the rung for dear life as she looked down under herself, watching the outline of Siegfried's cock stretch her from within. "Oh god...!!"

With a hard thud, he pulled back and she felt his ridges pull on her, a shudder rolling through her body like a firecracker. Again and again, in and out, his ridges pulling her every time, air coming in ragged breaths as she was used as a warm fuckhole by the unicorn. All of her shivers, shudders, and warmth came together, and Nanami came, hard. Her voice echoed in her own ears as her orgasm crashed through her, her cunt spasming around the leg-thick piece of fuckmeat inside her.

As though on cue, Siegfried let out a high whinny and hilted again, his balls resting against her rear, higher up than before. She felt it – every ounce of it – as his cum rolled up through his cock in her body, and then emptied out into her womb. Like some oversized condom, her womb ballooned and stretched her tummy, swelling until she looked a good five months pregnant, fat with sperm.

She could hear his cum splattering against the back of her womb in hot, gushing fountains. She knew how much he came, and how powerfully – he had covered her head to toe in seed before, leaving her a cum-cloaked mess time and again. But... Inside her was something else.

"My lord..." Nanami cooed, running a hand across her belly, "...Imagine if this was your child in me..."

Siegfried, finally spent, pulled his enormous cock from her pussy. He dropped from the upper rung and trotted a few feet away, before turning back and coming up next to her, giving Nanami a soft nuzzle.

"It may very well be. I did not take away your fertility for this coupling." he said.

"Oh... Is that part of what your horn did?"

"Usually. Humans and elves do not easily live through coupling with me unless I place a spell on them, and it has been useful to temporarily fool their body into thinking they are already with child so as to prevent conception in our rut. I did not do the second part this time."

Nanami sank down to the grass, crying out softly as her womb and cunt emptied out onto the ground. The sheer volume of seed escaping caused a small fountain to erupt from her entrance, finally ebbing after a good minute.

"Oh... Oh...!" she trembled, cradling Siegfried's snout with her hands, nuzzling her cheek against his. "Oh... Yes please. I would love to bear you a wonderful foal." she smiled, kissing the unicorn's long face. She paused, touching her tummy as it shrank back down. "...Will I be able to bear such a child...?"

Siegfried snorted. "It should not be a problem. If we find you have conceived, I will cast a more permanent spell on your body and let you bring such a child to term. It will... also allow us to mate as we please."

Nanami's eyes lit up. Flinging her arms around Siegfried's neck, she hugged him with a squeal. "Oh wonderful!! You're wonderful!!"

* * *

Watching from the bridge, Ayda smiled. Kinnison grunted behind her as he came, emptying himself into her asshole, his hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kinnison?" she sighed, leaning back to kiss him, her arm encircling his neck.

Kinnison chuckled, drawing a breath as he felt his last spurts ebb. "Indeed... The sister of Lord Riou, mating with a unicorn. Who would've guessed?"


	3. Tengaar the Size Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengaar is a size queen and Hix... Well, he's not quite "tall" enough to get on her ride. So what's a girl to do? Cuck her man, of course!

"It's not that you're too small, Hix..." said the naked redhead who was currently stroking the cocks of two well-endowed gentlemen on either side of her, "It's that you're too small for me..." She took the head of the right cock into her mouth, swallowing a good two-thirds all at once, lewd slurping noises echoing from within, before moving to the other.

*Slurpslurpglukglukgluk~*

Hix, the young warrior man sitting in the corner, drooped his head and gave a sad nod. He was dressed only in his shirt and vest, his pants around his ankles. In his hand sat his very average cock, a respectable 5 inches, but utterly dismal next to the ten-inch vascular pipes of fuckmeat currently stuffing his fiancée's throat. Pumping it softly, he smiled weakly at Tengaar, watery precum drooling from the tip of his teeny tadger.

For her part, Tengaar was having a blast. She pulled off one man and went down under his balls, cupping them with her mouth and slurping noisily on either orb. Their owner was Camus, one of the Matilda knights, well liked by the women of the army and renowned for his size and stamina. Hazelnut hair, warm brown eyes, and a ripped physique completed the package. And he smelled good, from his silken hair to his heavy, cum-filled balls. Tengaar pressed her nose into his sack and inhaled his musk, loving how his scent stirred up vulgar notions in her head.

Pulling back, she let a longing gaze linger on Camus, finally shifting her attention to his companion, Miklotov. He was a different sort of cute, much more gruff and reserved, but sweet and naive in a way. He was slightly thicker in the loins than Camus, though not quite as long, and had a larger set of testicles. Sporting short black hair, he was overall more cut than Camus, carved as though from solid marble, and incredibly strong. They often worked in pairs, even in the bedroom, often filling up the same hole on any given woman they sought to relieve their balls inside.

Cooing as she nuzzled his shaft, Tengaar rolled her tongue up and down the fat underbelly, feeling his pulse as it travelled from root to tip. Nibbling on the underside, she sank down to his nuts and took a breath of him as well. He wasn't as refined as Camus, but smelled earthy and comforting. She kissed his balls, then wrapped her mouth around one, giving it a fond suck.

Looking over at Hix with Miklotov's cock hanging heavy against her forehead, she giggled. "You understand, don't you my love? My body is a sinful vessel and has... needs. Your love fills up my heart, it's just your cock that can't fill up my body."

Hix, raging boner in hand, smiled and pumped his shaft. "I know Tengaar, that's why I'm happy you let me watch you experience so much joy... I'm just sorry I can't please you that way."

The redhead blushed and pulled away from either knight, moving to the bed. Kneeling on all fours, she arched her back and presented her pussy to her companions. "All right my lords, it's time for the main event. I'm feeling like a double stuffing of fat Matildan cockmeat~" she said with a wink, using a hand to pry apart her asscheeks and display her folds for them.

Camus laughed and got on the bed next to her, before sliding underneath. "Can't very well both mount you from behind. Come here, let's get you seated for your ride." he said, placing his hands on her hips. The head of his cock pried her labia apart, then sank into her hole, pushing its way deep inside her. Tengaar closed her eyes and gasped, her back arching as she felt her pussy stretch. Camus fit into places Hix couldn't even dream of. Deep, dark places. When they'd had sex years ago, Tengaar had come away disappointed. She'd cum, but it had been weak, and Hix was so... tender. Tender. She hated that word. She hated how it felt. He "made love". He was sensitive. He even cuddled her after. It was everything she'd wanted until she had it. As the months had gone on, she'd started to want something more – something less tender.

As Camus drilled himself deep into her, she leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue darting up against his. There was a cry of protest from Hix.

"H... hey! You said you wouldn't kiss them...!"

Tengaar looked up from her liplock with Camus and pulled back. "Shut up and wank your pathetic little cock, Hix. Unless you want to wait outside? Away from the sight of your beloved's joy?"

His face lost its colour and he shrank back into his chair. "O... okay. Sorry."

With that, Tengaar rolled her eyes and went back down to Camus, kissing him again as he pumped up into her. Rolling her hips, she moaned into his mouth, her cunt staining his length with her delight. Miklotov, coming up on his knees behind them, took his cock in one hand and pressed it against her entrance.

"Pardon me." he said, with the utmost courtesy. Camus paused and backed out a little to make room, smiling up at Tengaar. "Ah, this is such a familiar thing now, isn't it my lady?"

Tengaar blushed and nodded. They'd spent the last month like this, every Thursday. Hix hadn't watched them before, but that only made their current situation better. She looked over at him, the pathetic warrior boy beating his meat as he watched Miklotov sink his hips and drive deep into Tengaar alongside Camus, both their cocks stretching her pussy to incredible bounds.

"O... Ohhhhhhhh~!" Tengaar howled with rapt delight. The two knights began to pump in earnest, alternating their strokes as they filled her up. Either fat member pulsed with pride as they worked up into her lithe form, battering at the back of her channel and kissing the gate of her womb. "Ah... ahhhh....!!" she cried, gripping the sheets as she sank down and kissed Camus again. The loud slap of flesh on flesh echoed around the room, either knight grunting with rapid thrusts. Miklotov gripped Tengaar by her shoulders, pumping himself down, while Camus held her hips, guiding her up and down on his shaft.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum! Hix, I'm cumming!" she yelled, her entire form shaking as her peak came. Just as she did, Hix himself shot out a few small ropes of cum, splattering onto the floor, uselessly.

Seeing him in the throes of orgasm, Tengaar smiled and collapsed onto Camus. The two knights continued to pump at her as she heaved a breath, her cunt spasming with aftershocks around their poles. Feeling his balls tense, Miklotov pulled himself out and shot his ropes across Tengaar's back, striping her ass and shoulders with creamy strands. Camus, however, was not about to be so callous and instead hilted himself in Tengaar, letting his balls erupt deep within her. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his cockhead into her womb and fired off into her baby room, filling it with his potent seed.

"Hnnnh... Hix, he's cumming in me... He's going to knock me up...!!" Tengaar cried, shuddering as the last of Camus' shots rang out inside her. "Oh... oh... Lord Camus... Thank you for cumming inside me... I hope we make a beautiful baby." she cooed. Camus smiled and stroked her hair, holding her close to his chest.

Hix, meanwhile, stumbled out of the room to vomit. He could take no more. The sound of retching outside their room echoed down the hall. Looking after him, Tengaar sighed.

"What a wimp. I love him, but I can't possibly let such a useless kid impregnate me. I want to give birth to a strong warrior!" she said, pouting. Looking down at Camus, she then glanced back at Miklotov. He was cleaning himself off at the wash basin.

"Hey."

"Yes?" he said, perking up. Tengaar rolled off Camus and onto her back, spreading her legs and holding them up by her calves, displaying her pussy to him.

"Come here and compete. I wanna see whose cum is stronger!"


	4. Adult Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina loves a good adult conversation, even if it's not with other adults.

Rina cood softly as the boy behind her finished up. Her dress was pulled up around her waist, exposing her nethers for just about everyone to see, and so they had – she was on relief duty, after all. The card reader and seductress had signed up the very day the duty had become available, and she ranked high amongst the daily favourites. Even townspeople from nearby came in to see her, and they paid good money to sink themselves balls-deep into her renownedly lovely pussy, or her even more legendary throat. Today, it was a young boy and his mother who paid for relief. He had just started getting erections and his mother felt it was improper if she took care of his needs beyond using her hands or mouth. After all, it wouldn't do to produce a child with her own son, would it?

So it was Rina whose warm, womanly folds the boy felt wrap around his tender cock for the first time, his virginity stripped away by the silken heat of her mature cunt. He had asked to lay with her like a man might his wife, to which Rina replied, "No, you'll have to take me from behind, like a whore. Reserve your sweetness for a woman you love. Think of my worth to you as being wholly contained by my pussy."

The boy had learned that word that day, and pounded her with reckless abandon, slapping his young nutsack against her mound with each mighty thrust. He was well-hung for a boy his age, about four inches, and Rina giggled thinking about how large he might grow. When he came, it was – for him at least – like his body had drained away into her, every last rope of semen shooting deep into Rina's waiting womb. She smiled, watching over her shoulder as his mother caught him in her arms. She was a handsome woman herself, buxom and vivacious, with a bob cut and pretty green eyes. The image of that woman kneeling before her own son, feasting sinfully on the seed of her own offspring made Rina flush. She knelt before the spent boy and wrapped her lips around his softening cock, suckling it clean.

"Mmm... You taste good too, little man. If you ever want to use my throat, I'd be happy to swallow down every drop."

With that, mother and son paid their goodbyes to Rina (and their money to Leona) and made their cheery way out. Rina waved softly as she watched them go. Looking over at Leona, she shook her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't recommend they come back for Sierra. She would have shown that boy the night of his life."

Leona rolled her eyes. "She's been scarce since last week. Lots of her admirers have come in looking for her and going away both empty-handed and fully-loaded. At least two of them enjoyed a turn with Kasumi, but she doesn't bite them hard enough."

Rina pulled her skirt down, feeling the boy's emission stir around within her. It had been a small amount, despite his labour, but what else could be expected? It wasn't like Futch, whose pendulous sack had been an unexpected delight when first she'd laid with him. For all his youthful misapprehensions and hesitance, Futch was a mighty colt-cum-steed in the bedroom, and Rina had often visited him after hours.

She came and sat at the bar. Darting a hand under the waistband of her skirt, she slipped her fingers into her steaming cunt, then brought them up to her mouth, tasting them. Leona watched, then smiled and leaned forward. The two women met across the counter, the barmistress parting her lips to meet Rina's tongue. A deep, longing kiss, like old lovers too often apart. Leona moaned.

After a lingering moment, they parted and Rina smiled.

"I know you like the taste of young men. How did you enjoy him?"

Leona swallowed and blushed. "Mmm... Tastes like Hilda's boy, but a bit less acidic." she mused. "I like tasting you too, though."

Rina smiled. "Come on this side of the bar and have your fill then. I didn't get to cum with that boy."

The barmistress looked around. The two customers they had were busy by the benches, taking turns fucking Nina's face and cunt. The schoolgirl was pretty cum-drunk and happy to be used as an onahole. They wouldn't be done with her for awhile.

Lifting the counter's end, Leona came out from behind the bar and followed Rina to one of the chairs. Kneeling before her, she watched as the fortune teller hitched her skirts up and spread her tanned thighs. Her pussy was neatly trimmed with just a small strip of hair leading to the hood of her clit. Otherwise, she was meticulously well-groomed, and even scented with a rose perfume.

"My my... You prepared well, today." she laughed. Rina blushed a little and gave a nod. She set a hand on her labia, then drew her lips apart, exposing the juicy treat of her snatch to the barmistress. Leona leaned forward, running her tongue up one side of Rina's vulva, then across the other. She gave soft, suckling kisses to the tender mound, running her hands up and down the fortune teller's thighs. Moaning, she set her lips to the hood of Rina's clit, swirling her tongue across its supple peak.

"Hnnnh... Runes, that feels good..." Rina groaned, kneeling her head back with delight. She ran a finger through Leona's hair, feeling a pin slip and the dark locks come flowing down. Leona made an "Oops" sound, but didn't pause for a moment in her ministrations, stroking her tongue the full length of Rina's slit before taking a deep, hungry lick.

Flutters of her tongue between the fortune teller's lips and soft suckles to either fleshy petal followed. The barmistress was delicate, but driven – She brought two slender digits up to Rina's entrance, running her tongue across them before sliding them deep. To them belonged the nails she kept short and rather blunted, for just such needs.

Her fingers stroked and curled in the depths, her tongue dabbing and swirling against Rina's clit. She could feel her lover's thighs shake and her tummy heave with shallow, turgid breaths. Pumping her fingers deep, she rolled them back and forth, back and forth, her lips fixing softly on the fleshy hood of her lover's crown.

Rina bucked and writhed, biting her lip as warmth spread up through her body. Her voice caught in her throat, then erupted in a peal of delight as she came, wrapping either leg around Leona's shoulders and shaking bodily in her chair.

After a long moment, she cooled. A little misty-eyed, Rina looked down at Leona and unhooked her legs. The barmistress was a bit of a mess, from her now-lipstickless mouth drenched in Rina's juices, to her clusmily touselled hair falling over her shoulders. The fortune teller leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, tasting herself and pressing her lips fast against Leona's own.

"Mmm... Thank you~" she cooed. "Much needed. May... May I return the favour?" she asked, drawing a deep breath as she basked in the afterglow.

Leona smiled and stood, gathering Rina into her arms and holding her close. "Not today. Those louts are almost finished pounding away at little Nina and I'll have to clean up the station. But... Come see me tonight? I have a date with Jeane, and she always loves it when I bring company."

Rina's eyes lit up at the mention of the runemistress. "Oh! Oh yes! Does she still...?"

Leona grinned. "As many as you'd like. She usually uses two on me." she replied.


	5. One of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayda introduces Kasumi to some of her more primal instincts... and partners.

Ayda howled long and loud, crooning to the moon as her pussy was filled with hot spunk. She could feel the furry hindquarters of her lover pressed tight against her rear, his knot binding them together as he snarled. Reaching up, she caressed Shiro's off-white fur, nuzzling his throat. Though she couldn't bear his puppies, she was absolutely his bitch, and he filled her with such amounts that she often suspected they just might overcome nature itself.

"Mmm... My wonderful mate..." she moaned, her pussy spasming as her own orgasm subsided. She felt Shiro dismount and turn, laying down behind her with his knot still locked deep inside her cunt. Sighing, she looked back at him happily. It would be at least a quarter of an hour before he came free, and she was glad to lay near him in the afterglow.

Nearby, Kinnoson chuckled, watching as he sipped a cup of hot lemon tea.

"What's so funny?" Ayda smirked, glancing at him.

He shrugged, "You're always so domestic after he finishes with you. Like a little country wife, laying next to the man she married."

She huffed, furrowing her brow. "Oh come on! That's totally unfair! I... just like when he lays with me."

Kinnison nodded, still sipping his beverage, then set it down on the broad tree stump he was seated on. "Well, either way, he's found himself quite the winsome bitch. I'm glad he gets to exert himself with you, it's good for him."

Shiro snorted softly amidst his dozing, Ayda feeling his cock still throb between her legs. "...I have to wonder how he got along before I met him..." she mused. She looked at Kinnison. "Did he have others?"

He nodded, "Oh, yes. Human women often crowded him, and at least one or two expressed some private interest in his... fortitude." he said. "He would display himself rather proudly when feeling bold... He's got impressive equipment, after all."

Ayda laughed, looking down at the swollen red organ still lodged in her cunt. "You're telling me... It feels even bigger than it looks!"

"Eilie said the same thing, and Rina." Kinnison replied, Ayda's brow raising in surprise.

"E... Eilie?"

"That's a bit discourteous to Rina, isn't it?" the archer smiled in response.

"Oh come on, we all know Rina bangs everything that moves!" Ayda snorted, "Eilie is... so virginal, though?"

Kinnison almost spat out his drink before breaking into a peal of laughter.

"Hah! You would think that... Oh, she hides it well, but Eilie is just as voracious as her sister. In fact... I'm pretty sure they lay together quite often."

Ayda frowned. Incest amongst beasts was common, but humans placed so many taboos around it. She'd been party to Riou and Nanami's nightly rutting, but they weren't true siblings...

"Oh come now, that can't shock you?" said Kinnoson.

"Not... shocking, just unexpected."

"Well, these days Eilie is usually behind the counter with Jeane."

"What? I've never seen her in the rune shop."

Kinnison shook his head. "No, she's pretty invisible from a customer's vantage point." He downed the last of his drink and set the cup aside. Watching as Ayda clued in and blushed, he grinned. "I only found out because Jeane's cum wound up spilling out onto my shoes. It was unintentional... Eilie hadn't caught the head of her cocks in time."

The female archer shook her head and groaned. "Of course... Wait, cocks? Plural?"

"Oh yes, at least two most of the time. I mean... They're magical cocks after all, so I assume Jeane can make as many or as few as she'd like. She doesn't wear one when I'm with her, at any rate."

Ayda winced as she felt Shiro's knot shrink and his cock come free. With a light "pop", his red organ shrank back into its furry sheath, freeing her from their union. She gingerly crawled to her knees, then stood. "Oof... Well, he's done for the night. Would you like to have a turn, or are you priorly engaged?" she asked, eyeing his tented crotch.

* * *

Ayda joined a couple of other women up against a nearby row of trees. Bent over, she braced her hands against the trunk as Kinnison sank into her from behind. He had a long, smooth-bore piece of cockmeat that curved upwards, with a fat, proud crown of a head, perfect for breaking in a bitch. She groaned with delight as he started to pound her in long, deep thrusts, his balls slapping her mound with each pass.

Glancing at the woman next to them, she saw it was the ninja girl, Kasumi, with their lord Riou slotting himself deep into her bowels. Her cunt was dripping all over the ground, unused and hungry – envious of her stretched, filled asshole. Riou, for his part, had his eyes shut tight, his breath coming in hard, regular intervals. He was like a marathon runner, pacing himself.

Of course, Kasumi was not nearly so composed. Despite her training as a shinobi, she was an utter mess, crying out in passionate pleas for him to ruin her back door, howling vulgarities into the night. It was easy to see why – not only was Riou a prodigiously skilled lover, he had a pipe that would make Siegfried blush. Despite his youth, twelve inches of fuckmeat had grown into place, alongside some impressive testicles that swung with loud, fleshy claps as they smacked into Kasumi's clit.

"Lord Riou... Fuck me... fuck me! Hollow me out and make my body worthless for any other cock... I want my ass and pussy to take the shape of your wonderful dick! Please use me like a toy to dump your balls in...!!" screamed the girl ninja. She clawed at the bark of the tree, impassioned tears streaming down her cheeks as she trembled and came, over and over, shaking like a leaf.

Kinnison waved at Riou who smiled in return, either man pistoning in and out of their respective partners with deep, slick thrusts. Kinnison couldn't compete in the size department, but then it wasn't exactly a contest. Ayda's breaths grew shallow as she rolled her hips back against him, kneeling her head. "F... Fuck... Harder Kinnison... Fuck me like I'm your bitch!"

Taking that cue, Kinnison pushed her down from the tree and onto all fours, mounting her from behind like a dog. The lewd slap of their flesh together echoed as he pumped her with a snarl in his throat.

"Fuck yes... Fuck right there, like that... I'm gonna..."

Ayda siezed up and howled, letting her throat echo with animalistic lust. Her pussy drenched Kinnison's shaft, creamy trails of her lust ringing his cock as he hilted himself over and over again. As he felt her tremble beneath him, he drove in a few more powerful thrusts and came, filling her pussy with rich ropes of seed. Spurt after spurt filled her up, joining the canine cum already deep in her womb, his emissions hosing down her pretty pink passage until it was thoroughly whitewashed.

"Mmmn.... Mnmnnnhhh..." Ayda mumbled and moaned, clawing softly at the grass. She gazed over at Riou and Kasumi, the latter of whom was similar on the grass by that point, begging to be used as Riou's cumdump and condom, squealing as he plunged himself to the hilt in her ass. Her stomach tented, showing where his cockhead had reached, but it looked like the young lord was a long way from done with her.

"Oh... I need to try him out..." Ayda mumbled. Behind her, Kinnison laughed.

"Such a needy bitch." he said, stroking her head. "If Shiro doesn't get you fat with his puppies, I wouldn't be surprised if someone else does quite soon with how much you like to mate."


End file.
